What do I do?
by nezumi13
Summary: What do you do when your best friend is dieing in your arms? What do you do? What was I going to do? Romeo and Juliet. Rated due to death. B/M friendship.Now more then one chapter
1. Dying

What do you do when your best friend is dying in your arms? What do you do when his breathing gets shallow? What do you do when he's eyes grow dim? What do you do when it's your entire fault? I don't know what you're supposed to do, but I know what I did. I carried him inside and lay his head on my knees as I knelt down on the hard floor. I held his hand and he squeezed it in pain. I knew a doctor was coming so using my basic knowledge of health care to put pressure on his wound. I almost expected him to look me in the eyes and tell me to stop dreaming but he didn't say a word. I smiled slightly at him trying to get him to move. Show that he was alive aside from the struggling breathing he was trying to do. His mouth curved up slightly at the edges. "One more moment please just hang on," I muttered choking on the tears that seemed to well up in my eyes. "Dreamer," his voice was harsh rough and his breathing force but I smiled at the sound. His eyes were glazing over and the pressure on my hand was lessened. I moved my hand on his chest to wipe the sweat from his brow and pushed his long curled hair back. His eye drilled into mine and I nearly looked down. "Keep dreaming," he muttered so softly I almost missed it. His breathing was so thin and soft and his hand wasn't even squeezing mine back anymore. "Not your fault," he muttered tears my tears leaked down onto his face I was so close to him I realized.

I scrambled to wipe the tears from his face. How did he always know what I was thinking? "Please silver, don't die on my," I called him by our age old nickname for him. His eyes told me it wasn't going to happen. "Ben," his lips formed the words but I couldn't hear him. His breathing stopped and in its place was the loudest silence I've ever heard. I reached down and shut his eyes closed gone forever. I don't know what I was support to do but leave his side if only for a moment to tell the others. I swallowed my tears and went to find the others. One glace at the clock told me it had only been two minutes. Two minutes and I never even got to say good bye. What are you supposed to do when you held you best friend and he died.


	2. nuisance

**Ok so it was going to be just the first one but someone subscribed to it and I like writing the first one, and this was the result something rather amusing. **

Prompt: nuisance

"Poke, Poke," Each word was followed by a sharp prod to my upper arm. It was really very annoying particularly when you are trying to read. Which is what I was doing.

"Enough Mer," I snapped at him looking up from my book. He was grinning at was rather evil as well he was plotting something. I looked around wondering where my cousin had gone. I didn't see him great now I was at Mercurtio's mercy. He reached into the fountain we were sitting next to and splashed water on me. "Hey!" I almost yelped trying to keep the book dry. He tackled me then knocking us both into the fountain. WE came back up dripping water. "You are such a nuisance" I informed him laughing.


	3. Better then this

**Ok another drabble about the two starting as a memory and then changing into Benvolio's thoughts. I don't know if it's happy or sad but I liked it.**

Prompt: "Some days don't get much better than this..."

I reached up and plucked a cherry from a tree and tossed it over at Mercutio. He grinned and tossed a cherry pit at me. "Yuk," I teased and flopped down on the grass. Mercutio sat down next to me.

"Look at those clouds," Mercutio said pointing. I followed his finger and grinned. He reached over and pushed me all the way down on the grass. "Dreamer," He said "Make up a story." I glanced at him startled. He was the writer not me still I cleared my throat and began to speak. He lay back next to me and watched the clouds.

Some days don't get much better than this, but those days are gone. He's gone and it's my fault no matter what he says.


	4. A sad smile

**Ok so this one is really sad in a way. It's after the first one not before I hope you like it.**

Prompt: And all I see is this sad smile

I'm sitting alone beside a stone grave staring up at the clouds. "Look Mercutio, look at the clouds," I mutter sadly I try to remember the smile that would light up his face before but from where I now sit all I can see is this sad smile. The smile he gave me before he died.


	5. Yesterday

**Ok so I'm very proud of how maw many drabbles I did today. Very sad slightly before the previous one but after the first one again very sad.**

Prompt: It seemed like only yesterday...

It seemed like only yesterday that he had sat beside me laughing and teasing Romeo weaving stories that made my imagination go wild. I loved the way his voice rose and fell as he wove his tales for the world. It seemed like only yesterday that we were together that I could laugh and joke with him that I, no we had been happy. And now it's just me and I'm fighting back tears at his funeral and I'm all alone. It seemed like only yesterday and yet now it's today and how I wish it was yesterday. And now the tears come.


	6. How much longer?

Prompt: How much longer…

"Benvolio," Mercutio whined. I glanced up annoyed at being interrupted. "How much longer are you going to read for? I'm Bored." I sighed and returned to my book. "Bennn," I slam my book shut and turn to face him.

"Why pray tell are you not annoying Romeo?" I gritted out this was the eighth time he had interrupted me.

"He's out on a date," He replied. I groaned and opened the book again and returned to my story. I blinked as I felt a warm breath on my cheek. Mercutio was reading over my shoulder. It was very hard to think straight with someone breathing down my neck. "Ben, Come cloud watch with me." He grabbed the book and darted off. I laughed and chased after him. I didn't really need the book back; it was his suggestion that made me chase him. How much longer would I be reading, he knew the answer but I said it anyway. "Just until you suggest something else," I whispered.

Now however he never would now he was gone and I missed him he was my best friend and now he was gone. My tears dripped onto the page of the book I was reading.


	7. Faith

Prompt: Faith is believing in things when common sense tells you not to.

"Honestly romeo, You would think queen mab visited you. Enchanted you with her magic 'this woman is the one,' you said that about the last seven. Oh I'm in love honestly Romeo fairies don't exist and neither does love." I glanced over at the two of them. Fighting again honestly some day's I wonder what's wrong with them best friends do fight like that. I think the only reason they haven't gone their separate ways is me. Mercutio is my best friend and Romeo my cousin. Romeo had been trying both of us lately with his lovesickness.

"Queen Mab?" I asked. Raising my eyebrows I liked the tale that Mercutio would weave about the fairy queen. I liked to lose myself in dreaming about love struck people and the havoc they caused. Most of all however I liked the way Mercutio's voice rose and fell as he denied the truth of love. I guess he was just trying to keep his heart safe. I wondered if he would trust me with his heart.

"Oh come, Benvolio you know the story by heart now," Mercutio said with a laugh. Romeo glanced at us and then sulked across the market. "You know I wouldn't trust Mab with my heart but I'll trust you," Mercutio said with a small smirk. "Don't ever let me act like Romeo." I nodded.

I was supposed to keep him safe yet I failed I broke the promise I had made him. Faith is believing in things when common sense tells you not to, Yet he had faith in me faith I didn't deserve and I had betrayed him.

**Ok this is not meant to be slash. **


	8. Rain

Prompt: And though our clothes were wet, we sat and smiled. –Balance beam; Blue October.

It was raining buckets. Rain wasn't a common place here but at least it graced us with a proper storm this time. I jumped into a puddle before turning to beckon my friend out into the rain. He merely raised his eyebrows and made me dash back my clothes already getting soaked to grab him and yank him out after me. I jumped into another puddle and was startled that when I looked he was spinning in a circle I copied the motion with a laugh. We flopped down on the grass.

"You my fine friend claim I'm the insane one," I turned to him still laughing soaked to the bone.

"You are but I do hang out with you." I joked. He reached over and poked me. I launched myself at him only to be flipped over and tickled. When he let me up I was still grinning as we made our way inside.

Now however I sit in the rain wondering how I ever laughed. I sit in the rain crying trying to remember how on earth I let him die I sit her missing him. My fault as sure as if I stabbed him myself, he was right I am insane.

**OK so I think this may have fifteen chapters. I would love if anyone has a prompt they'd like to see if they would send it to me. **


	9. Names

**Longest Yet Whoot! I hope you like it.**

Prompt: Names.

"What are you reading Ben?" Mercutio asked opening my door. He rarely came inside the house preferring to meet us outside. I glanced back down at the reference book I was flipping through. A blush flickered across my face embarrassed to be looking up something so weird.

"I was…" I started. He raised an eyebrow when I paused. "I was looking up our names. What they mean." I finished. His laughter reached my ears as did that of my cousins who had come in after him. I glare at them both getting bounced as the flop down on the bed next to me.

"So what do our names mean?" My cousin asked. I opened the book to a book marked page and began to read.

"Romeo "Of Rome. Rome romance and romantic superficial yet effective." I looked up at my cousin.

"Well I would say that's accurate." Mercutio chirped. I covered my head as a pillow went sailing.

"Mercutio!" I read off in a loud voice. "Based from mercury. Element also known as quicksilver, the god of war. He was quick tempered and ever changing rash witty and dramatic. He was A good friend and loyal. He was in a sense deadly for from him came misfortune that wasn't his fault.(He being the god.)"

"Well I would say that's accurate," Romeo mimicked. The pillow went sailing over my head and I looked over to see mercutio sulking. His expression changed into a predatory grin.

"What's yours?" He asked.

"Benvolio from the Hebrew word Benjamin meaning Tears of sorrow. It doesn't fit though I have no reason to be sad." It was true though my parents were dead I had never known them.I was happy.

"True that." Romeo said. "We came to ask if you wished to join us for dinner at Abelie?"

No then my name didn't fit but it does now. Tears of sorrow my cousin and many other good people I never really knew. My best friend Mercutio. Now my name is true. I wish it wasn't


	10. Je t'aime

Prompt: Je t'aime

I'm sitting on the floor holding back tears his body growing cold next to me waiting until they take him away. I'm already missing the man whose eyes I would never see twinkle, whose laugh I would never hear again. I never realized it before I close my eyes to hold back tears.

"I love you." How easy those words had flowed from my cousins lips. How almost carelessly he had said them. It was always a puzzle to me how easily he would lend his heart out. How a pretty face was enough to grab him. It seemed shallow.

"I love you," how often had Mercutio mocked those words. How often had he said that love didn't exist. I often wondered what he was hiding that he would and could mock the phrase.

And I never told a soul those words never because to me those words were sacred. Words meant only to be used when one truly means them. I was wrong I had hidden from what love was for love comes in many forms and I had been blind to the love I had for him. And though he'd mock me for saying it I can't help but whisper the words as I let the tears run silently unchecked down my face. "Je t'aime."(I love you.)

**Love once again doesn't mean the kind of love between couples love as in a feeling of affection or friendship. Right after Benvolio tells everyone Mercutio is dead. **


	11. Rash

Prompt: Rash.(warning attempted puns.)

"So what do you want to do today?" Romeo asked. I gave a soft shrug to say that I would do anything. Mercutio poked me.

"Oh come on Benvolio do something rash for once." He exclaimed with a laugh.

"Rash?" I inquired.

"Aye spontaneous or reckless, unless of course you'd rather get a rash. I don't know but you look like your just itching to me." I grinned wickedly before drawing my sword. Mercutio drew his and I made a joking stab. He replied and soon our swords flashed in the sun. I ducked his sword and dropping mine I tackled him. His sword clanked on the ground and he hit the ground in the same moment.

"Rash enough for you?" I asked with a smirk.

I guess that's why he hadn't thought he'd die we fought like that all the time he never figured the cost would be so high. Neither had I and we had all paid a price and now I'm alone.

**I thank my friend for the prompt and the other one she gave me as well as the numerous great suggestions. (not really sure what to write with pickles however.) **


	12. Damp

Prompt: damp

"Come on let's get inside Benvolio before you get sick." Mercutio whispered in my ear dragging me both of us dripping through the back halls of the palace.

"Mercutio I'm fine." I would be besides one of the best parts of playing in the rain was being wet. "You're wet too."

"Here," Mercutio pushed open a door chucked two towels at me and then pulled me into a room. I glanced around quickly realizing that I was in Mercutio's room. Mercutio had already pulled one of the towels from me and had stripped down to his damp undergarments. I followed suit and briefly ran my towel over my soaked hair and then moved downwards. Mercutio set an outfit next to me. I slipped on his too big shirt and pants.

"Thanks," I muttered. I was still slightly damp though and now as I sit here in the grass hours after the rain hit me I can feel myself beginning to dry but he wasn't there to laugh in the rain with me or to dry me off afterwards. Is it pathetic that I still have that outfit?

**A/N: next prompt: pickle. **


	13. Pickles

Promp: Pickles.

"Mercutio what kind of food do you like?" I asked hesitantly. He looked over at me.

"Spicy or flavorful food." He replied he glanced at the food vendors nearby. "Was that a hint that you want something to eat? What kind of food do you like?"

"Pasta mostly and omelets." I looked down.

"How do you feel, Benvolio about pickles?" I glanced at him in confusion.

"Pickles?" I repeated. He merely nodded. "Pickles are good I suppose." He broke into a grin and dragged me to a street vendor.

"Two pickle please," he requested handing over some money and passing me my pickle.

"A pickle please." I took a bite and look up at the sky. "yes pickles are good." Even if you aren't here to share them with me.

**A/N here you go DA.**


	14. ghosts

Prompt ghost

"hey Mercutio do you believe in ghosts?" I asked looking up at him with innocent eyes. He looked down at me and I glanced down because he was so much bigger.

"Yeah I guess so I bet you do. You're always dreaming" I grinned at that and he poked me in the side.

"If you died would you become a ghost?" his expression became far more thoughtful and his eye grew darker before he gave a small smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes and mumbled.

"I don't know."

Back then I had wondered I think he believed and I'm wondering why he didn't come back but he wouldn't because somehow he would have moved on. Even if it left me alone.

**A/N: remember when you were 6 how big the 8 year olds were. Could just have been that I'm short though. So that would explain the remark about how much bigger Mercutio was. He was older then Benvolio. Um Benvolio's somewhere between six and the update took so long i was lazy and busy. oh and grapefruit pie rocks.  
**


	15. Knife

Prompt: knife.

"Always treat a blade with care never forget just how much it can hurt never forget that you hold a weapon capable of death in your hands."

Mercutio had once told me as he taught me how to fence. Now I hold this knife in my hands cutting up an apricot. I set down the fruit and glance down at the knife. How easy it would be to just cut through my skin no harder than the skin of the apricot.

I couldn't though if I committed suicide then I would never get to heaven never see them again. Never see him again. And for me that was the deepest pit of hell. Besides Mercutio had told him to keep dreaming and in order to do that he needed to live. He could do that he could live for Mercutio.

(finished.)

**Sorry I've been really lazy about updating. I'm planning a completely plot less one-shot with these two centered around the banquet. Mainly so I finally get to write slash with these two.**


End file.
